


Moving On

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from robinmarian <br/>Arthur/Gwen: Arthur and Gwen move houses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Moving On**  
 **Characters: Arthur/Gwen**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Word Count: 103**  
 **Prompt from robinmarian**  
Arthur/Gwen: Arthur and Gwen move houses

 **Moving On**  
Gwen looked around the empty flat and the tears start.

They started here. They were a young couple in love here. She could see them on the sofa together just talking. She could see them on the fire escape watching fireworks. So many memories and now they were moving on.

“Guinevere? Don't cry.” Arthur wrapped his arms around her.

“So many memories.” Gwen said against his chest.

Suddenly the reason they were moving started kicking between them.

“See? Even the baby thinks it’s time to go.” Arthur said.

Gwen nodded. She took one last look and left with Arthur to make new memories.


End file.
